character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vertus (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Vertus 'is the the leader of the galactic invaders and a final boss in the arcade game Animal Kaiser. He returned to earth to kill all the hero animals and then destroy the universe himself Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Vertus Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Character's class/race etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1'''), likely Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Type '''1 '''and '''3), Large Size (Type 6 '''and '''8), Size Manipulation (Can grow to sizes larger than the Sun and the entire universe), Damage Reduction (Via Focus), Reality Warping, Aura, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower across all of earth), Absolute Zero /Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Electricity Manipulation (Scaling from lower animals), Regeneration (High; Scaling from every other animal who can regenerate after being turned into feaces), Perception Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Transformation (Can transform into his Armageddon form to gain health back and increase his stats), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in the dimension to summon a giant egg to crush his enemies), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravatational pull between planets, causing them to allign and crash into each other), Transmutation (Can turn his enemies into poo), Self-Resurrection (Can self-ressurect after death via "revive" miracle effect), BFR (Can send himself and others to the Nova Zone), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce his enemies probability of winning the duel down significantly), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create space-time dimensions which are considered to be extra-dimensional), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defense with attack and defense auras), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts and non-existent beings), Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Is constantly regaining health as he is damaged with burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (With evil aura, he can take an opponents life-force and use it to heal himself), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions such as the Nova Zone and our universe), Sealing (Can seal his enemies in the Nova Zone), Resistance to Poison, Curse Manipulation (Can block curses with his aura), Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heats comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can revert back to normal after being turned into poo), and Absolute Zero (Is unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: '''At least Universe level+', likely '''Low Multiverse level '(Stated to be capable of destroying the universe. Can create extra-dimensional spaces. Can also grow infinitely in length and weight to the point he dwarfs the universe, and continue growing from there), higher 'in the Nova Zone 'Speed: Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, higher 'over time (Originally the size of the sun, but can continue to grow endlessly to the point he dwarfs the universe) 'Striking Strength: '''At least Universal+', likely '''Low Multiversal' Durability: At least Universe level+', likely Low Multiverse level' Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. At least''' Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level with abilities '''Standard Equipment: None notbale Intelligence: Extremely high; Has knowledge of every technique in the Animal Kaiser kingdom, and is considered a god among animals. It took the forces of all animals working together to defeat him Weaknesses: None notable Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 2